


Kiss away the pain

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sebastien Raine is an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: “I can’t say that was something I would have ever wanted to see. I know you’ve told me stories but hearing and having it laid out in front of me like that. And he stood there with that smirk on his face--” Patrick's voice trailed off as he pressed a kiss to David’s lips.Patrick's thumbs traced the tear tracks down David's cheeks. He wiped them away before continuing, "I can’t believe after all that that you’re here and you’re so good David. After all that that you were willing to open your heart to me--"Tumblr kiss prompt #39 kissing the tears from someone else's face
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	Kiss away the pain

David should’ve seen it coming.  Alexis had warned him the Sunrise Bay reboot had been  steadily  gathering interest in online fan forums  .  She’d even forced him to help coach their mom through a takeover of the show's social media accounts— _thankfully free of dirty laundry this time _ . Coupled with his father's name splashed across hipster travel guides promoting the ‘ **must-stay’** Rosebud Motel Group and he’s  honestly  surprised it's taken this long.

As he walked back from the Cafe, lunch in hand, he spied an unusual sight. Patrick was at the cash, his hands so tight on the counter David could see the tension from the street. He couldn't make out the customer’s face but his words had raised a flush on Patrick’s cheeks.

David took a deep breath before entering— _in, out, in, out, smile_.  He schooled his features into practiced nonchalance and pitched his voice  intentionally  higher, hoping to diffuse the tension. “What’s going on in here?

He hadn't expected the camera flash.

“David, so good to see you! I  took advantage of  the moment to catch up with Peter while we waited for you.”  Sebastien lowered the camera and turned, his face twisted with that signature mix of seduction and disdain.

David forced a breath — _in, out—_ and another — _in, out—_ for good measure.

“Well, I have to say Sebastien, when Alexis warned me about the tabloids I wasn’t expecting to see you. Although I suppose it does make it easier for you to photograph people without their consent.”

“Don't be bitter,” Sebastien spat. “Paul and I were talking about what your family's triumphant return means for your little shop.”  
  


David looked toward Patrick, frozen behind the cash. His cheeks were still red, his gaze glued to a photo on the counter.  Anxiety spiked through David’s chest at the thought of what photo could rattle his usually unflappable husband . David pushed the fear aside and forced his eyes back to Sebastien. He drew another deep breath and stepped into his space.

“That’s Patrick, my husband, and the co-owner of this _little shop_. As the owners we have every right to ask you to leave, seeing as this is private property.”

When Sebastien hesitated David took another step. He reached for the camera resting, unprotected, at Sebastian’s side. The threat of last time hung heavy between them. David moved past him to stand beside Patrick, his hand landing on the small of his husband's back.

Sebastien turned toward them before thinking better. He waited until he'd reached the door to turn, “I’m staying at your father’s charming motel if you want a repeat." He gestured toward the photo, eyes flitting between David and Patrick with a smirk.

The bell announced his exit as David wrapped his arms around Patrick— seeking and providing comfort in equal measure . Patrick’s arms found his waist, and the tension melted out in a too-tight hug as he buried his face in David’s neck.

“Do I want to look?”  David addressed the question to the top of Patrick’s head, unwilling to break from the security of his husband's embrace.

“David-” is all Patrick managed to choke out before a sob pulled itself from his throat.

“That bad, huh?” David tried for teasing. His voice cracked with anxiety instead. He squeezed his eyes shut and drew a deep breath — _in, out, in, out—_ before he let himself look at the photo in question.

It was more tasteful than he expected. It looked like one of the ones that actually made it into the ill-fated exhibit at his old gallery.  The sight of his younger self, sharp collarbones and vacant eyes, pinned between unknown bodies gripped his attention for a moment before Patrick pushed it to the floor.

“Don’t David.  Just  please-I’m-I can’t." Patrick couldn’t seem to decide what he wanted to say. The words spilled between them as he clutched David tighter.

David walked them towards the back couch. He pulled Patrick into his lap and ran his hands soothingly up and across his husbands body. He pressed kisses across every available inch of skin as he waited for the sobs to decrease.

David lost track of how long they sat there before a chime on his phone broke the silence. Patrick startled at the noise. He turned from his spot on David's neck to look towards his face.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” David started, unsure of how to broach the event that left his level-headed husband so shaken.

“I’m not.”

Patrick’s voice was firm. The intensity of his tone surprised David almost as much as the words. Patrick drew a breath and cradled David’s face. The cool metal of his wedding band pressed into the warmth of David’s fading embarrassment.

“I love you.” Patrick’s words came on an exhale.

“I can’t say that was something I ever wanted to see. I know you’ve told me stories but— hearing and having it laid out in black and white like that. He just stood there with that smirk on his face like he wanted a reaction and...” His voice trailed off as he pressed a kiss to David’s lips.

Patrick's thumbs traced the tear tracks down David's cheeks. He wiped them gently before continuing, "I can’t believe after all that, you’re here and you’re so good David. After all that that you were willing to open your heart to me-I just-I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

They’re both crying now. They trade tears and kisses between them as the events of the day fade. 

Eventually , Patrick will grab them water bottles from the fridge and David will force them both to apply eucalyptus serum.  David will grab the picture from the floor and Patrick will run it through the paper shredder under his desk with more force than necessary

Tomorrow David will have to call Alexis to let her know that the tabloids are on the prowl. But tonight he’s going to hold his husband close and show him  just  how much they both deserve this love between them.


End file.
